Kuri
| region = Wano Country | affiliation = Kozuki Family (former; in secret); Beasts Pirates }} Kuri is a region of Wano Country currently under the rule of the Disaster Jack of the Beasts Pirates. Locations Towns Amigasa Village was a village in Kuri where Tama, Tenguyama Hitetsu, and Komachiyo reside. It is located in a clearing of a bamboo field, and has a river near by. The houses are made from bamboo fibers and are shaped like Kabuto helmets with a chonmage on top. Four years ago, the villagers suffered from starvation and were saved by the arrival of Portgas D. Ace and the Spade Pirates, who gave the villagers their food supply. Following that, Ace befriend the residents and learned from them how to make straw hats. A year ago, the village was destroyed by X Drake under Kaido's order, taking down the five guardian samurai and leaving the houses in ruins. From the weapons factory built within the vicinity, the river's water was poisoned, in which Tama was infected when she drank out of it. "Amigasa" is a woven straw hat made from bamboo fibers. Okobore Town is a town in Wano's wasteland and where Tsuru's tea house is located. It is located at the foot of a large Torii opposite of the Bakura Town. It is a poor town, as everything made there is made from leftovers, as well as its residents are leftovers from other poor towns. "Okobore" means "Leftovers" in Japanese. Bakura Town is where the officials and the Beast Pirates reside. It is located at the foot of the mountain where Oden Castle used to be, and it has a large Torii at its entrance. In the past, it was populated by many Wano residents; however, once Orochi came into power, he removed those he deemed worthless and only allowed those he deemed essential to remain. As such, the very few civilians left consist of only a few business owners allowed to remain as a means of keeping certain businesses available for the officials. Landmarks Kuri Beach is a deserted beach at Kuri. It is where Luffy and the Thousand Sunny washed ashore to after the Sanji Retrieval Team reached Wano Country. It is located near a Bonsai trees woods. Oden Castle was the residential place for the Kozuki Family, the ruling family of Kuri until 20 years ago. It was located at the top of a mountain near Okobore Town. It is now in ruins, and has a graveyard with headstones for the Kozuki Family members and their retainers, as well as some supposedly deceased members. It has became the base of operation for the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance, and a hiding place for the Heart Pirates. Paradise Farm The is located deep in Bakura Town, behind a large gate. It is a large farm that grows many types of products and raises farm animals. It used to be under the Kozuki Family's rule, but it now belongs to the shogun Kurozumi Orochi and is run by the Beasts Pirates. Due to Kuri's current state, it is the only source of clean supplies in the region. It is also the target of Shutenmaru's Atamayama Thieves. Citizens History Past Kin'emon was born in Kuri , and served as a retainer for the Kozuki Family. Recently, the Beasts Pirates have been occupying Wano Country and have taken over most of the country's regions. One of the country's daimyo, Kozuki Oden, was executed by Kaido and the resident shogun for refusing to give out information about the "True History" that he found out during his time as a member of the Roger Pirates. This caused Oden's son, Kozuki Momonosuke, and three of his retainers, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Raizo to flee the country and journey to Zou, where they could meet with the two leaders of the Mink Tribe, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. For safety reasons, Momonosuke was instructed by Kin'emon to pretend to be his own son. While at a market in Kuri, Tama was overheard by members of the Beast Pirates as she was talking about the Kozuki Family, and they captured her. Wano Country Arc When Komachiyo tried to save Tama, the Beast Pirates sent Hihimaru to attack and chase it. They ran into Monkey D. Luffy, who stopped the beasts fighting, defeated a few members of the Beast Pirates, and freed Tama. Tama brought Luffy back to her home to feed him, but Tama's master attacked Luffy after he unknowingly ate Tama's only food. She drank polluted river water, caused by Kaido's factories, and became ill after trying to stop their scuffle. Trivia *The location Kuri means "Nine Li", Li being a unit of measurement originating from China, but adopted in Korea and Japan, roughly being 500, 393, and 3927 meters, respectively. Since Wano Country is based on Japan, Kuri may be translated as "35,345 meters" or "21.96 miles". References Site Navigation ca:Kuri ru:Кури it:Kuri pl:Kuri fr:Kuri es:Kuri Category:New World Locations Category:Villages